Konoha High: Love Stories
by dei-deifangirl13
Summary: Note: The rating right now is "T" for some minor violence, possible abuse in later chapters, and language. The rating may change in a later chapter. This story is written as if Naruto and Sasuke's parents are still alive. Please note that because their parents are alive they may act different than they are in the anime and/ or the manga because they were brought up differently.


Note: The rating right now is "T" for some minor violence, possible abuse in later chapters, and language. The rating may change in a later chapter. This story is written as if Naruto and Sasuke's parents are still alive. Please note that because their parents are alive they may act different than they are in the anime and/ or the manga because they were brought up differently. If you don't like the idea then please don't read it. Also, in this story, all of the Akatsuki members go to school in Konoha and are each only a year older than Naruto's age group, that includes Itachi. Pairings include: NaruSasu, PeinSasu, KisaIta, SasoDei, KibaHina, ZetTobi, ShikaTema, InoSaku, and NejiGaa. Enjoy. Chapter One It was a hot summer day in Konoha, despite it being only seven in the morning. The sun was already in the sky and it was so hot that Sasuke woke up sweating, way earlier than normal. His alarm was blaring and so he got up. He had to take a shower and if he didn't get in there before Itachi woke up his big brother would try to take one first and he always takes forever to get ready. He grabbed his school uniform and went to the bathroom and got in the shower. He turned the hot water on before he got in. Itachi was kind of obsessed with looking perfect all the time, although he doesn't seem that way on the outside. But he really was. Every morning, he got up and it took him an hour and a half to get ready for school. Sasuke really didn't understand the whole concept. Plus, if he made himself look really good his dumbass fangirls would obsess over him even more. For the first few minutes in his shower, he just let the hot water run over his body. Then he finally grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squeezed some into his hand. He then proceeded to put the bottle back on the built in wall shelf and began scrubbing the green apple scented soap into his dark hair, as he let his mind drift. It was bad enough he always caught Ino and Sakura sneaking onto the Uchiha property and spying on him. He even found Sakura spying on him through the bathroom window while he was in the shower. He still didn't understand why they still stalked him, when nearly everyone knew that they were lesbians and were dating. Sasuke thought that it was because neither of their parents knew that they were lesbians and that the Yamanaka and Haruno families probably didn't approve. He had scrubbed the soap in enough that the bubbles almost stood four inches away from his head. So he began to rinse them away. He hated having fangirls mostly because they all wanted him to be with them, but that wasn't likely considering he was gay and had a person that he had been in love with for a long time. There were three guys that he liked, however,only one that he really loved. Besides, one of them was dating his good friend. Gaara no Sabaku, one of the guys that he liked was dating his best friend, Neji Hyuuga. Gaara had asked Neji out and because they were such good friends, Neji asked his permission first because he didn't want it to be awkward. Sasuke was perfectly fine with it because Gaara was just someone that he was interested in. He wasn't serious about him. The other person that he liked was a year older. Sasuke knew there was no chance of a relationship with him, no matter how attracted to the elder he was. It was inappropriate for him to like someone older, was what he thought. And he wasn't exactly sure if the other guy was straight or gay or bisexual... He just didn't know. He couldn't tell. Pein-sama, as he called his big brother's friend, was impossible to read. If he could only read him, or could tell if he was gay or even if he liked Sasuke back, then Sasuke could date him. Because he knew there was no chance that the guy that he really loved, loved him back. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was just not gay. There was just no way that he was. If he was, then he hid it all too well. Because no one thought that he liked guys. And even if people did think that, they may have issues since Naruto was the son of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. Naruto had been small as a child but was now nearly as tall as his father, possibly taller, and about thirty pounds heavier than his father, all of which was pure muscle. Naruto was one of the scariest guys in the school because everyone knew that he was big and wasn't afraid to get into a fight. Sasuke wanted him more than anything. He often dreamed of Naruto-kun. Always in different manners. There had been some sex dreams of Naruto dominating him. There had been some dreams of Naruto tenderly caring for him while he was sick. There had even been one dream where Sasuke saved Naruto from a life of abusing drugs. Some times he had these really strange dreams in which he was with Naruto but then when he confessed his love to him, Naruto freaked out and tried to kill him or sometimes worse. What could be worse than dying at the hands of the one person you truly loved? Living through their rejection and having to cope with it. Sasuke washed his body and then got out of the shower, he towel dried his body and then got dressed. Once he was dressed, he dried his hair and then brushed it in an attempt to tame his wild locks. When it just randomly poked back out here and there like it always did he sighed. He heard a knock on the bathroom door and knew that it was Itachi. "Otouto, hurry up. I need to get ready," Itachi said just loud enough for him to hear so as to not wake up their parents. Sasuke walked to the door, unlocked it, and went out of the bathroom. He walked past his older brother and went downstairs to make something for the two of them to eat before his brother was done in the shower. They always ate breakfast together before they left for school. He decided on French Toast and bacon. So he got out the eggs and started to crack them into a bowl. After he had enough in the bowl to coat the bread in, he beat the yolks and whites began smothering each individual piece of bread in the eggs. He made enough of both things so that there would be extra for when their parents did awaken. Sasuke was pouring them both orange juice, when Itachi walked downstairs to the kitchen, and hour and ten minutes later. It's lucky for them that at their school they don't start classes until nine forty five. Itachi sat down and began to eat his breakfast. "Thank you, Otouto." Sasuke smiled. "You're welcome, Aniki." Then Sasuke sat down as well and began to munch on a piece of bacon. "Sasuke?" asked the elder brother. "Yes?" He looked up. "Since tomorrow is the last day of school, some of my friends are having a party and wanted me to invite you. Actually..." He paused. "Pein wanted me to invite you." Sasuke nearly choked on his bacon. "Aniki, did you tell Pein-sama? Please tell me that you didn't..." Sasuke had a scared expression plastered on his face and it was hard for him to keep from blushing at the same time. Itachi shook his head no. "Of course not. I think that he likes you. He is always asking about you... Maybe you should try going out with him... Give chasing after Uzumaki-san a rest..." Sasuke thought about it for a moment. "You know... I had just been thinking the same thing when I was in the shower... Because I am sure that he is straight..." "I'm just worried for you, Sasuke. I don't want you to be hurt because of your crush on Uzumaki-san. I think it would be good for you to go out with Pein... I really do... I can always ask him if he likes you without revealing to him that you like him... In case he doesn't like you back... Just to be on the safe side. Then if he does I could suggest that he ask you out on a date... Would that be okay?" Sasuke finished the piece of bacon he had been chewing on and used his fork to cut off a part of his French Toast and ate it. He chewed slowly to give himself time to think before he answered. "Yeah, I suppose that would be fine... but please... If he says no... then please don't tell him..." Itachi agreed since he could see how worried Sasuke was about Pein finding out. The two finished eating and then they left to go to school. They walked to school just like every other day and Kisame, Itachi's boyfriend, met up with them on their way there. "Morning, Sasuke," He said as he kissed Itachi on the cheek. "Morning, babe." Itachi smiled and kissed him on the lips softly. And Sasuke waved slightly but kept on walking. He didn't want to feel like he was intruding on anything personal. When he reached the end of the street and turned the corner he saw three things. Sakura and Ino were walking together, close enough to be touching but not toching. Naruto was walking with Kiba Inazuka, and his dog Akamaru. And Pein was leaning against the side of a building seeming to be waiting for someone or something. Sasuke kept walking, with Itachi and Kisame only a few step behind him. He kept to himself and just ignored Naruto, pretending that he wasn't there, because he thought that it would be better for him. While he was walking, Sakura and Ino looked back and saw him and they started gushing. He tried to ignore them, and because he was so concentrated on ignoring them he tripped over something. He started to fall forward and before he could hit the ground, someone had reached out and caught him. He looked up instantly to thank his savior but then lost his voice in his throat. It was Naruto. He had been certain that he and Kiba were way ahead of him. But he had been wrong, He stood up straight and thanked Naruto. However, Naruto didn't stay even long enough to listen. He started to walk away. All that he said when he was walking away was: "Be more careful, idiot." Sasuke sighed and just stood there for a minute. Then he seen Itachi and Kisame pass him. And when they passed him, Pein stepped up beside him. "You know, Sasuke. Jerks aren't really that attractive. Trust me. I have had my fair share of them," said the one that Sasuke called "Pein-sama". Sasuke looked down a bit upset at himself. He just wished that he could get over Naruto and move on. The blonde had just called him an "idiot", it was obvious that he didn't feel anything for Sasuke. But for Sasuke the feelings were just there taunting him and they wouldn't go away. Pein-sama stayed close to his side the rest of the way to school, even when Sauske started walking slower to avoid getting closer to where Naruto and Kiba walked. He slowed when Sasuke did and he sped up when Sasuke did. They finally made it to the school and Pein halted at the door. "Did your brother tell you that you're invited to the beginning of summer party?" He paused. "We'd all like you to come. Despite you being a year younger than the rest of us, you still seem like part of our group..." Sasuke looked up at his Sempai and smiled. "Of course I'll be there, Pein-sama." Pein smiled at the raven- haired male and opened the door for him. "I look forward to seeing you then. If you don't show, we'll all be sad. Especially Konan and I." Sasuke seemed a bit puzzled as he made his way to his locker, which was not far away from Naruto's. The blonde was standing at his locker with Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba, which made perfect sense because the wolf boy and pearl- eyed girl had been dating for almost three years now. They were talking about something that Sasuke couldn't make out, that is until he heard Naruto quietly whisper his name. He kept his head down so that it wasn't obvious he was staring at them. He was still standing at his locker covertly staring when Neji and Gaara showed up. Gaara had his arm around Neji's waist and Neji leaned forward. "You know, Sasuke, its impolite to stare." Sasuke looked away from them to look at Hinata's cousin, and he nodded. "I know... I just..." he hesitated and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Uzumaki-san said my name quietly... I just wanted to see if they were talking about me and looking this way. But I don't think they were..." Gaara spoke up then, "You should hurry, Sasuke. Or we'll be late." Sasuke nodded as he grabbed his notebook, textbook, a pen and a pencil from his locker. He then shut his locker and as he walked past Naruto with Neji and Gaara, he said: "Guess what... Pein had Itachi invite me to their party on Friday. And he said that Konan and himself would be especially be upset if I didn't come." He wanted to try one last time to see if Naruto cared for him at all. And he watched him out of the corner of his eye as he told his friends. When he said the last part he swore that Naruto's ears perked up and that his expression changed only briefly, but if that was the case the sexy blonde's emotions changed so fast as if the other emotion had never been there to begin with and he focused on Kiba and Hinata once again. 


End file.
